memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/Cousins/Chapter One
The Intrepid is traveling through the nebula. On deck 16 Typhuss walks into engineering with his cousins, aunt, and uncle as he gives them a tour of the ship. So those are the plasma coolant tanks they run the plasma into the reactor that powers the warp drive D.J. says as she looks at the warp core and then at Typhuss. He smiles at her surprised by how much she knows about the Sovereign-class vessels. This is engineering, where all the engineers fix our systems, the warp engines are powered by the warp core and we also have the quantum slipstream drive, which was not designed by the Federation but by a alien race from the Delta Quadrant, wow you know a lot about Sovereign-''class starships says Typhuss as he looks at D.J., Stephanie and his aunt Becky and uncle Jesse. D.J. looks at him. I can tell you all of her missions since she's been launched D.J. says as she looks at him. He looks at them and introduces Commander Torres to them. This my chief engineer, Lieutenant Commander B'Elanna Torres says Typhuss as he looks at D.J., Stephanie and his aunt Becky and uncle Jesse. B'Elanna looks at them. Welcome aboard the ''Intrepid it's always nice to meet Typhuss's family B'Elanna says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her. So are the sensors working in the nebula so far says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. B'Elanna looks at them. Our short range sensors are but as for long range something is blocking them, we're attempting to fliter it out give me and my team oh 20 minutes to get the long range sensors working B'Elanna says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Ok, carry on, well let's take a look at the astrometrics lab says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna then at D.J., Stephanie and his aunt Becky and uncle Jesse. They head to the turbolift. The Intrepid travels through the nebula. In the astrometrics lab the doors opened and Typhuss, D.J., Stephanie, Becky, and Jesse walks into the lab as Typhuss gives them the tour of it. This the astrometrics lab, first designed on the USS Voyager in 2374 by Harry Kim and Seven of Nine, it also used Borg technology, from here you can scan a star system, a planet or anything else a starship would come across on a mission you can even view an uplink from Starfleet Cartography from here says Typhuss as he looks at D.J., Stephanie and his aunt Becky and uncle Jesse. D.J. looks at the screen. Cool D.J. says as she looks at her cousin. Typhuss looks at them. So what would you like to see next says Typhuss as he looks at them. In the armory Admiral Kira, D.J., Stephanie, Becky and Jesse walks into the room as Typhuss gives them the tour of the armory. This is the armory, we have all kind of weapons here, compression phaser rifles, type 3-E phaser rifles, particle rifles and even some alien weapons says Typhuss as he looks at them. Major Money walks up to them. Welcome aboard the USS Intrepid, I'm Major Sascha Money leader of the MACO detacthment on board this vessel, and don't worry you're in good hands with me and my team Major Money says as she looks at them. Typhuss chimes in as well. Major Money and her team have saved me a number of times, they are one hell of a team says Typhuss as he looks at them. They smile at him. Thank you sir Major Money says as she looks at Admiral Kira. He looks at her. Your welcome says Typhuss as he looks at Major Money. Then the com activates. Admiral Kira report to the bridge Commander Madden says over the com. Admiral Kira tapped his combadge. Kira here, I'm on my way says Typhuss as he talks into his combadge. Typhuss leaves the armory and heads for the turbolift. He walks onto the bridge and sits in the Captain's chair after Commander Madden gets up and sits in the XO chair and he turns to him. Report says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden. He looks at him. A Kovaalan warship directly ahead Commander Madden says as he looks at him. He gets up from the chair and then looks over at Commander Curtis. Red alert, shields up says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. The lights dimmed and klaxon sounds as he hails the warship. Hail the Kovaalan warship says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. Commander Curtis looks at the console and then up at the Admiral. Warship is hailing us on screen now Commander Curtis says as she inputs commands into the console. On the viewer shows the bridge. Unknown vessel identify yourself the Kovaalan Commander says on the viewer. Admiral Kira greets the Commander. I'm Admiral Kira of the Federation starship Intrepid says Typhuss as he looks at the Kovaalan Commander on the viewscreen. What's your reason for entering this nebula Admiral? the Kovaalan Commander says on the main viewer. Admiral Kira looks at the screen. We are exploring this nebula, its really none of your business says Typhuss as he looks at the Kovaalan Commander on the viewscreen. I'm making it my business Admiral be warned you're being watched by my forces throughout the nebula if you make one wrong move we'll destroy you the Kovaalan Commander says on the viewer. Admiral Kira looks at the viewer. We didn't come here to start a fight, let me warn you if your forces attack my ship I will attack and I will protect everyone on this ship from your forces do I make myself clear says Typhuss as he looks at the Kovaalan Commander on the viewscreen. The Kovaalan Commander ends the transmission. Their falling back Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console. Hoshi looks at him. Admiral during the mission to search for the weapon we came under attack by the Kovaalans Commander Sato says as she looks at the Admiral. Typhuss walks over to her and asked what she knows about them. What do you know about them? asked Typhuss as he looks at Hoshi. She looks at him. Their extreme territorial like the tigers and lions and bears of Earth, and they'll be prone to attacking anyone who enters their area I recommend we remain at red alert Commander Sato says as she looks at him. Commander Madden looks at her. That information is old Commander Madden says as he looks at her. Admiral Kira looks at him and asked if he would want to take the chance. Do you want to take that chance says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden. He looks at the Admiral. No sir Commander Madden says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira turns to Commander Curtis to remain at red alert. Remain at red alert says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. She nods at him. Typhuss we're collecting a lot of energy from our bussard collectors we should have them to full capacity in 8 minutes Commander Torres says as she's at the engineering console. Admiral Kira looks at her. That's good to hear says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna.